Blind
by rileywuzhere
Summary: Wuya hates living with Chase...or does she? Just read PLZ pairing is WuyaxChase, and I don't own XS. finally 17 is hur.
1. The routine

In a time where evil rules, the xiaolin side is weakened, everything seems horrible for most. But for chase young, everything is perfect.

Chase sat on his throne alone only surrounded by his warrior cats. Although he keeps to himself, wuya, his roommate is only a few rooms away in the garden by the fountain. After her attempted coup with Hannibal failed, and the events after omi had gone to the past, she had been even more distant towards chase. He had never objected her to continue staying at his house, so the still remained there.

Anything is better than Spicer's house, she thought.

She wanted to rule the world better than anything else, by the only thing that stood in her way the man that she lived with. Ugh!!!! SHE HATED IT HERE! Nothing to do no sheng gong wu, not even someone to talk to. "I might as well be trapped in that box", she said out loud.

Through the refection of the water wuya could see a black crow flying past her. It had a message for its master. Wuya was cautious around the birds because they would give you a sense of confidence, but truly remained loyal to one being: Chase Young. Wuya learned that the hard way.

Wuya felt a presence that she knew too well. The Prince has finally come out, she thought. As if reading her mind, she heard chase's voice say, what a sincere greeting. She rolled her eyes and ignored his annoying jab at her "predictability."

What do you want?

"Oh I'm sorry wuya I forgot that this was YOUR house and that I am just a freeloader."

"OK. Would you like me to kiss your feet? Make you dinner? Have your baby? JUMP OF A CLIFF?"

"Actually the last one I wouldn't mind."

Wuya just stared at her opponent. DAMN! No use he'd outsmart her any ways.

It was probably best to let it go...as usual.


	2. Lets Spar

Chase sat in his bed for about 20 minutes before realizing that he probably wasn't going to fall asleep. Not that sleep ever comes easy for him, He thought. _"Might as well get up.",_ he thought. He went downstairs and saw Wuya peeling a banana. He could feel his mood change drastically.

Wuya greeted him with a simple "hn," then continued opening the fruit. Chase just watched her eat the fruit. Meanwhile Wuya was trying to keep herself comfortable but with him watching her it was hard.

When Wuya finished, she threw out the peel and said, "Can't sleep?"

No answer.

"Well you might as well tell me because when you are up all night, at least I will have some sleep. No sense in hiding something that with prolonged denial will only get worse."

Sigh.

"Well lets just put it this way, my true form wants to come out and eat you." Chase grinned as he said that.

"Shut the hell up with that shit about the lizard!!"

"Scared of a little reptile?"

"Scared that that "little" reptile will eat away at your personality and leave you a a lifeless shell?"

Chase was surprised at what Wuya had said. HE didn't even know the true effects of the soup until recently. Wuya wasn't even the one going through this and she could understand him easily.

"You know it's your own fault that this happened."

"Yes."

"Then ill leave you _two_ alone to think."

Wuya woke up feeling totally alone. Not the usual I'm bored with nothing to do, the dead silence of being truly alone, the fate that she had met twice. Wuya shuddered at the thought. She had fell sleep by the fountain and woke up on the rocky floor

She suddenly wondered where chase was.

She looked around and saw him training. _Fo what? He's already stronger than everyone else._

Wuya watched him leap around the room easily a 2 ton weight on each leg.

He finally noticed that she was there and simply nodded her way. He stared at her for a while then finally said, "Lets spar."

Wuya was a little shocked but realized two things: she could either spar and get beaten or simply get beaten up worse. He would probably go easy on her anyways. Although they had gotten into battles, he always dodged her moves but never really hit her back.

"Alright." She said hesitantly.

Chase smiled as they stepped into the center of the room and bowed.


	3. What Do You Want?

Chase had the upper hand in their little practice fight. Even in weights he surpassed Wuya's speed. By using repulse the monkey, he pinned her down.

He looked at Wuya and said "That was easy, oh well." Wuya instantly slapped him across the face and said, "That's gonna leave a bruise, oh well." Then quickly she pinned him down. On top of him, she smirked. But not for long

Chase got out of her surprisingly strong grip. "Over confidence will be your down fall."

Maybe I need to motivate you more wuya. He said. "If you can pin me for 3 seconds, u can get any sheng go wu that you desire. If I pin u you lose.

"Done!"

With that said, she jumped him, wrapping her arms around his head so that couldn't see.

_DAMN!_ Thought Chase, _She's got me tighter!_

ONE! She said.

_How am I-- _

TWO! She said louder

TH---

Chase had gotten out of her grip by pulling the hem of her dress. "You ALMOST got me impressive."

"PREVERT! WHY DID YOU PULL ON MY DRESS?!"

She was about to continue yelling when Chase pinned her hands behind her back, and quickly brought her to floor.

ONE!

TWO!

THREE!

Chase had won their little bet, and released the exhausted woman. "It appears that I win." Angry, wuya gave no reply and started to leave when she realized that chase hadn't told her what he wanted if she won.

"Okay, so what do you want?"

"Huh?" Chase looked confused which rarely happened.

"Didn't u want something if u won?"

"I hadn't thought of that."

"So..?"

"So wat?"

"SO WAT DO U WANT?"

He hesitated then soon said, "You'll see."


	4. Message

Wuya thought about what chase had said. "_You'll see."_ Was all that echoed through her mind. Then Wuya's thoughts changed to how she hated the way that he talked. Then she wondered why she was even here.

_Why am I even living with him?_

_Maybe I have a ummm... attachment to him I guess._

She quickly shook the thought from her red head. Soon it started to rain in his garden. The rain meant that the plant's needed to be watered. Wuya sat in rain consumed by her thoughts about Chase. Her hair was all limp, which she hated, but she was too concerned about the events that happened earlier today to even care. She sat there for a while, but finally realized how wet she was. She hurried out of the garden room to the bath room to wash her hair before it dried all frizzy looking.

On her way there she bumped into chase. When she bumped into him she got him wet.

"Sorry." She said.

"What's the hurry?"

"I have to wash my hair and blow dry before it gets messed up."

Chase sighed and let her through. Chase had too many things on his mind to worry about Wuya's hair problems.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase had fallen asleep easier tonite. By his dreams had a disturbing message:

_**"I am you... I am you soul... the dragon within you...I am also what u fear the most...the time has come...you will permanently become me...get ready...it's enevitable..."**_

Another voice said:

_**"The only thing that can satisfy the demon...is to find an emotion stronger than hate...if you don't find it you will become what you friend said, a lifeless shell with little sanity or a soul..."**_


	5. Wait for Morning

Wuya was washing her face in the bathroom. Her hair was now straight, instead of the usual voluminous look. As she ran her fingers through her hair, she heard the familiar sounds of her "roommate" walking around. She walked out of the bathroom and saw chase meditating. Although he did this all the time, it was a little different. Chase, although his eyes were closed, looked disturbed.

"Sleep well?" Wuya asked.

Chase opened his eyes and saw the red head in front of him.

"Like I have to tell you," he said coolly.

Wuya was obviously prying too much lately. The dream last night surprised him. Not only did his "true form" talk to him, so did his former self, the one who had fought on the side of good. What also confused him was that his former voice remembered what wuya had said.

"Hmmm... probably not," Wuya said.

"Nightmare?" She quietly asked.

"No."

Wuya smirked. It was clear that Chase was being bothered by something. _It won't take me too long to figure this out._ Sooner on later she was bound to find out. And she did.

Wuya had 2 things: the mind reader conch, which she secretly stole, and her desire to find out what was the matter with Chase.

So when Chase FINALLY went to sleep, she used it to read his mind while he was sleeping. Using the shadow of fear was pointless because she had to be in the room to use it. If chase woke up, he would probably kill her.

In a safe place, she used the mind reader conch. As she navigated through the sanctuary of Chase's mind, she saw a lot of things. Plans to destroy good, fighting moves, etc. wuya then saw a vision of 2 things: one that confused her and one that frightened her.

A man that was in blue that looked like chase appeared before her. _Why would he think about his past? What's done is done. Does he still regret the day that he sold his soul?_

The next image was one she knew too well. The dragon that slept within Chase. It roared and gave an inhuman cry out but it was trapped in a cage. _It wants to take over! _Wuya shuddered at the realization.

Before she could see any more, sound of rustling could be heard. Wuya quickly hid the conch in her sleeve.

_A fight in his own mind...Chase is about to face the most difficult battle. The only way I will know who won is in the morning. Will Chase turn to the side of good, become a reptile, or remain the same? Only morning can tell, _thought the witch.


	6. It begins

Wuya woke up feeling more cautious than usual. Ever since the previous night, Wuya was a little worried about Chase.

_What if he isn't the same? What if he becomes some sort of demon? What if he is on the opposite side?_

These thoughts circled through her mind. Wuya shook these thoughts out of her head._ Why the hell am I worrying about him? _Wuya finally got out of bed.

As she got ready, she actually began to panic. She shivered and quaked in fear. She had a hard time putting on eyeliner without messing up. She eventually finished and decided that going back to the fountain would be the best way to relax.

On her way there she noticed that chase still wasn't awake yet._ That's strange; he's usually awake before I am._ Wuya then realized that she had somehow wandered into Chase Young's room. Chase was in the middle of his bed still sleeping. _He's so cold._ Wuya thought as she placed her hand on his face. _This is probably going to be the first time I see the sexy bastard so peaceful. _She immediately shock that thought from her head.

Chase soon began to wakeup. He had just been having those annoying reoccurring dreams again. A warm touch on his face caused the dreams to cease and him to wake up. Chase realized that he had been sleeping longer than usual.

"How long have I been---" Chase stopped mid-sentence when he noticed that Wuya was sitting beside him the entire time. _Was she the warm touch that woke me up?_

"Good Morning," Wuya cut in.

"Good morning," he repeated.

_I guess he's still somewhat normal. "_Are you okay?" she asked. She inched closer to him.

"I'm fine," he said calmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

_Obviously he is not going to open up to me. Judging by the annoyed look in his eyes, I should leave him alone. _As Wuya turned to leave, chase grabbed her arm and her waist.

"Apparently, you seem to have figured it out," Chase said angrily.

"Uh--"

"Explain to me how you figured it out," he demanded, before Wuya herself couldn't think of an excuse. He slowly released her and waited for her to answer.

"Why be so rough?! I hate when you do that!"

Wuya soon regretted saying that. Suddenly chase went full dragon and knocked her out in one blow.

_**Heh hehe….. i will have total control...so it begins...**_


	7. Distance

Chase stared at the unconscious woman before him.

_How did I lose control like that?_

He knelt down beside her and picked her up bridal style. Chase placed her in the middle of his bed. He had struck her near her collar bone.

_Any higher and I probably would have killed her._

Luckily, he gained control of his body again. Her opened the top button of her dress and began to heal her.

When Chase finished healing Wuya, he covered her in a blanket. He noticed how much she was shivering and shaking in her sleep.

_Probably a nightmare. _

"Shhh", he said, "It's going to be okay."

Wuya woke up with a pair of strong arms around her. Her face was pressed up against chase's chest. She recalled the events of last night. Chase had suddenly gone full dragon and then she blacked out. She looked up, and to her surprise, chase was awake the whole time. She went from slightly flushed to crimson red instantly.

"Good to see that you are awake," Chase said silently. He immediately released their "embrace."

"Umm…Yeah." (Wuya really wanted to curse him out but this time decided to chose her words more carefully.)

Apparently Chase could see that as well. His frown deepened at her response.

_She must still be afraid._

He saw her flinch a couple of times and decided that her should leave her alone for a while until she forgot that the whole thing happened.

Wuya watched as chase left the room. _I'm guessing that the dragon is taking control of his body. I'll just have to agree with whatever he says. _But Wuya would have no need for that. In fact she decided that she would distance herself from Chase Young all together.


	8. Decision

Chase opened his eyes and sat up. _Everyday I am losing my sanity to that beast. I'm the one who should be in control. _Chase didn't regret eating the Lao Man Long Soup, he just hated the fact the he had not learned of the side effects and how to stop them.

Chase left his room and found Wuya sitting by the fountain staring at the water. He thought it would be best to stay away when she thought about what happened. _I have to think of a solution,_ he thought. The dragon kept telling him to kill her.

Wuya could feel Chase's presence but then it finally diminished.

"Thank God," she murmured.

She was still uneasy about Chase. Chase had a bad temper, which Wuya knew from experience, but he has not tried to kill her(AT least not with his own hands.)

_He healed me and stayed with me the entire night. He goes from trying to kill me to taking care of me._

Wuya's stomach growled. She hadn't eaten in two days. She decided that she would go to the kitchen and get something. She froze when she saw who was in the kitchen.

_Ughh._

Chase was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

"We need to talk." He said. "You are aware of what is happening, yes?"

"Yeah."

"So then you already know why I knocked you out?" He asked.

"Where is this --?"

"I have to leave."

"What?!" Wuya said shocked.

"You heard me, I almost killed you."

"I know but--"

"Besides, I'm leaving you in charge of things."

Chase expected wuya to be happy that he was leaving, but her facial expression showed no signs of happiness. Her mouth was in a straight line and she looked some what sad.

"It's obvious that you mean that you aren't coming back." She started. "How can you expect to defeat it if you give up?"

"I've already made up my mind Wuya."

He grabbed her and gave her a brief goodbye kiss, then vanished.


	9. Denial

Chase looked up at the ceiling of the old shrine he had moved into. He had sealed all of the exits using a powerful spell.

_When I am consumed by the dragon, at least I cannot escape._

He smirked. Either way, he was going to die in a sense. He would lose his soul or die of starvation. He thought about what wuya had said. Technically he was giving up, but he was doing this so that the beast couldn't win either. Why else lock himself up?

Chase thought of things that would lose something if he died. He could only think of his pets, and how they would lose their master. But something bothered him.

_Why wasn't Wuya happy to rule? She had betrayed me many times to get power._

_Does she miss me..._

Chase laughed at such a silly thought. Their relationship was an up and down one.

They would be ready to kill each other, or they would be the perfect force. But these days, it has been more confusing.

Most recently, he had given her a little kiss.

_What would possess me to do that?_

Maybe it was a parting gift. He said good bye to her and figured it would fill in the awkward silence that would surely follow. That made sense.

_No it doesn't. You love that woman._

"Who the HELL ARE U?"

_You know you miss her... you are in love._

No im not.

_Denial won't work... I'll explain everything to you._


	10. Missing You

"I can't believe that he just left like that," the Heylin witch said. She stroked the fur of one of the jungle cats. The cat purred. "You miss your master, don't you?" She asked the cat. "I miss him more than you could possibly imagine." The cat snuggled against Wuya like it was attempting to sympathize with her.

_I wonder what he is doing right now…_

Chase barely had any sanity left in him when a familiar voice started to speak with him.

_Although I am surprised that you made it this long, you will probably be consumed by that beast in a matter of hours… your soul will remain dormant for a period of time and you will not be conscious of what you are doing._

"For how long?"

_Even I do not know. There is no telling when it will happen, but I will tell what you must do to once you are in control. _

"What?"

_Simply tell her that you love her---_

"Who the hell is "her"?!! And I am not in love with anyone."

_You know damn well who Wuya is. And it is obvious that you care for her. Why else leave why not just let the beast control you? Why care?_

"Where are you going with this?"

_You CARE for her so you left so you wouldn't hurt her like you did before. It was to simply protect her. _

"So…"

_It is clear that you gave her control of your power because you know that's what she wanted. You want her to be happy subconsciously. You LOVE her. Simply tell her that you love her and you will be able to control the dragon again._

I DON'T love her!!! I cannot love!! And anyways, I am prepared to die.

_So what? If acting like an anorexic teen will make you feel better go ahead. It will cause you pain, but you won't die. Sorry._

Damn.

_If you're still unsure about how you feel, you have some time to think. .Lots of time…_

Chase began to fall asleep and the dragon began corroding chase's mind. Elsewhere, a worried Wuya fell into a deep sleep.


	11. A Warning and an Untold Future

The people who lived by the abandoned shrine lived in fear. An inhuman cry was hear d miles away, but they couldn't locate it. One inhabitant believed that there was a demon present inside the shrine. However, when anyone tried to go near the shrine, they would be too afraid. One foolish child tried to go in, but the doors wouldn't budge. Many people took this as a sign to be cautious. A sign was placed at the door saying "Although these doors have been sealed for a reason unknown to even us, let this be a warning to anyone trying to see what is inside."

A few years later a new comer and his pregnant wife came to the village to live. He foolishly choose to live in the shrine. Not only did he endanger himself, he was endangering his wife and soon to be child. They people thinking he was a bad omen gave him a mystical object.- the Serpent's Tail. A man who was in Hong Kong found it in his son's belongings, and somehow it ended up here. It would allow him to get inside and open the doors.

The night they moved in, was the night the woman had her baby and the last night she and the man would ever live. Only the baby girl was spared using the Serpent's Tail to get her out of the house. The husband and his wife were trapped and died together.

The child was neglected. Many thought that the demon would try to come back for her as long as she still lived in the village. So in the dead of night she was thrown out., her future not cared about, and unknown.


	12. 7 Years Later

**7 Years Later**

Wuya walked out of one of the many stores she had visited today. A short little girl grabbed onto the hem of Wuya's dress as they walked. The girl was around the age of a first grader and had her black hair in a bun. She had an innocent face.

"Jun, we don't pull on my dress," Wuya said, "Especially when it costs a lot of money to make."

"Sorry." The girl simply grabbed Wuya's leg instead.

"Sigh."

The people who lived by the shrine saw an uncommon sight. There was a man who had just walked out of the shrine they thought that nobody had entered since Wuya started to rule and the incident with that family. _Was this another bad sigh?..._this thought circled through some people's minds, but they decided to dismiss it.

After Wuya took over suddenly, she was a destructive force. But she could be easily pleased with materialistic items. But there were two things that she really desired. One was the Xiaolin Monks. They had split up and made their own temples. Although they were strong one was killed in battle. The last thing she wanted was unknown to anyone.

Chase breathed a sigh of relief it had been 7 years since he had been outside. He slightly smiled a bit.

_Now that you have control, you must find Wuya and tell her your feelings…._

Chase started his journey to the Land of Nowhere, his former domain.

"I'll try on the kimono, and the boot, and these shirts…."Wuya said.

"the dressing room is right over there." A clerk said.

Wuya tried on the various outfits. _I'll probably end up buying the whole store._ Everything fit perfectly so she decided to buy them all and maybe go out to lunch or something.

As Wuya left the dressing room the excited clerk thought that Wuya would buy the whole store as usual.

But Wuya stepped out and told Jun it was time to leave.

"But… ma'am," the disappointed clerk started.

"I said I'm leaving!!"

Jun reluctantly followed._ Some thing's not right here at all…_


	13. Catching Up to Do

Chase was flying back to his home. He hadn't seen it in 7 years. During his journey, a voice in his head was pestering him to move faster.

_We must move quickly! There is no telling when you will lose control of your body again…_

I am totally aware of that.

_By the way, do you know what you going to say to her once we get there?_

…….

_(Sigh) We'll figure it out. At least you're no longer denying it…._

Wuya found herself drenched and in the dark. It was so black she couldn't see her hand in front of her. The smell of the place was horrible and she was sitting in what probably was sewage water.

_Ewww… how the hell did I get here?_

There was barely a dim light shining from faraway. It grew closer and closer each second.

"Show your self," she demanded.

"I'm over here… (sob)…help me!"

Wuya automatically knew who it was. _Spicer? _she knew that only **he** would start crying, even in a trap that he himself had set. Wuya rolled her eyes and began complaining.

"Jack I have better things to do with my time!"

"You're not scared at all?"

"No. You are no threat to me whatsoever. Go home and do some thing nice for yo mother."

"He may not be a threat, but I am."

Wuya's green eyes widened at the voice that she had heard. The southern accent and the mocking tone.

"Hannibal."

"Long time no see Wuya. We have a lot of catching up to do…"


	14. Getting Worse

"Hello Wuya."

"Hi."

Although Wuya pretended to be level headed she was curious and somewhat bothered. Why did Hannibal want her now? Jack had kidnapped her in the dressing room and bought her here.

"Why am I here?" she finally asked, getting to the point.

"Because an old friend has returned."

"Who?"

"Heh get this.. Chase."

"what the---"

"We're gonna destroy him!" Jack said." Now we'll be on top!"

"I am." Wuya said. She was still surprised about the recent news. _Chase had come back… _then she realized what jack had said. _Destroy him?!... _Wuya had to get herself out of this.

"When we tried that we failed. Even with the Heylin Eclipse."

"No matter me and Jack here already have a plan." Hannibal said.

"What?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head."

Hannibal sensed the doubt in her voice. He was either going to use force or persuade her.

"Wuya notice how nobody noticed you're gone?" Jack asked.

Wuya was puzzled by the question. "What---

"He means that you've been replaced by one of his robots.

_Damn…._

"So it would be sad if… something bad were to happen to your child? Hmm?" Hannibal grinned.

"How do you even know that Chase is still alive?"

"Yin-Yin is tracking him right now as we speak."

_Damn…how am I going to get out of this?_

Chase hesitated. He grinned. _So Hannibal has been following my movements._ He


	15. Finally Meet

Jun stared out of the window. She was bored and a little suspicious. Her "mom" was acting strange.

_To simply leave and give up shopping? What ever is wrong, it must be bad if mommy won't shop._

She frowned. What else could she do? There was no real place for her. Her real parents had been dead a long time now and she barely remembered the cruel people that threw her out because of a mistake. Something she had no control over.

_And people think Wuya is evil._

Although she saw Wuya as her mother, she hated the fact that her real parents were eaten by a demon (As she was bluntly told at the age of 2). She never had seen her parents' faces, or find out who she really was, or where her parents came from.

_Hmm… what if my mother doesn't like me anymore? Why is she acting so strange?_

The front doors at the mouth of the cave opened. Jun jumped up and was frightened out of her thoughts.

_Who is there?_

She went downstairs and there was a man in the main hall. _Who is…? _

"Come out," Chase Young said.

"Umm… w-who are you?" Jun stuttered. She had come out from behind the vase she was standing behind.

"I was just about to ask you."

Jun stared at the man in front of her. She eyed him carefully. A strange thought came to her innocent mind and then another. _Does he know my mommy? Does he know me?_

Chase decided to talk first. He needed to find wuya before he first, lost his sanity and second was stopped by Hannibal who seemed to know what was going on.

"My name is Chase."

"M-mine is J-Jun."

"Nice to meet you. Do you know where Wuya is?"

"Yes! Do you know what is wrong with my mommy?"

"I asked you where Wuya is. I don't have a slightest idea what could be wrong with your mother."

Chase quickly realized what the little was saying that Wuya was her mother. Before he could react, Chase heard a familiar, yet odd voice.

"Nice to see you two have met," 'Wuya' said.


	16. Formulating a Plan

Wuya was knocked out by Hannibal. After she had declined his offer, he made sure that when she woke up, she would have no home or child.

"Spicer, command that bot at Wuya's place to kill the child!"

"Already done, but there is a slight problem."

"What?"

"Sensors are detecting that Chase is there."

_Shit…that robot will be demolished. Now there will be no way to get Wuya to join us._

Wuya awakened from her deep sleep after being knocked unconscious. She kept her eyes closed but still over heard the conversation that jack and Hannibal were having.

_So chase is really back after all of these years? _She blushed at that thought. Unfortunately, one of Jack's Jackbots saw her. But before it could sell her out, she used her long nails to rip out some of its cords. Its red eyes went black and its arms dropped to the floor.

"How are we going to trick Wuya?" Jack asked.

"Just guard her. I'll 'figure something out'."

Wuya smiled he might as well have asked some blind person to guard her. Jack was too weak, cowardly and slow for her. But she had to worry about Hannibal. It was clear that he himself was going to capture Jun… and Chase. When Hannibal was gone she quickly beat up Jack and tried to find the exit.

-------------------------------------------

Hannibal knew that he had to act fast. He had to get rid of Chase before the dragon took Chase over and he became to powerful. But to accomplish that, he needed wuya to help him. So he needed to take something she wanted. Hannibal had been watching Jun and realized that she had already met chase a long time ago.

A plan was formulating in Hannibal's mind. Hannibal laughed. All the things he needed to defeat Chase were in front of him. _Why hadn't I thought of this before…_


	17. Isn't Worth It

Jun glanced at the disembodied robot and then at the man who defeated it. The robot was an exact replica of Wuya. She couldn't believe that she had missed the obvious signs. A sudden realization came to her. _If that is a robot, then where is my mother?_

Chase could tell by looking at the little girl what she was thinking. _This chameleon bot must belong to Spicer. Maybe I should return it to him…Spicer must be working with Hannibal. That would answer how he could have possibly Captured Wuya._

Umm…excuse me…? But do you know where my mother is?

Chase turned to the tiny girl. "I might have an idea."

"Where?"

"With two people that she and I know."

"Umm sir… how do you know my mother anyways?"

Chase was getting tired of the child's never ending questions. _Obvious. He LOVES her. _The annoying voice inside his head said.

"SHUT UP!!!!!"

Jun stepped back and looked scared. "I apologize for startling you," Chase said aware of what had just happened. Jun still waited for her answer.

"Sigh, okay. Wuya and I know each other from a long time ago and we are – old friends. I just came by for a visit."

Jun eyed the man suspiciously. "Okay then."

Chase kneeled down next to Jun. "I cannot stay here must longer. You'll have to hide as well. It appears that this robot was intended to harm you. I'll take you to a safer place, and find your mommy."

------------------

_This has to be the fifth time that I have passed here. W_uya thought. _By now Jun could be dead and Chase too…_ Wuya shook the thought away from her mind. _Chase is the best Tai Chi master in the world. He couldn't possibly be dead yet…_

Wuya collapsed from exhaustion. The soles of her feet were wrinkly because of the sewage water. Her hair was soaked and her clothes as well. Her makeup was running down her face and she had a purple bruise on her face.

"I hate having a body," she whispered, "Being cold, in pain and tired just isn't worth it."

A freezing sensation went through her body. Wuya felt numb and needed a few moments to rest….


End file.
